A Blessing In Disguise
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Katie laughed too and said, "Yeah, I guess you could call tonight a blessing in disguise." Rated T for mild language. A one-shot about James helping Katie through a rough time. Read&reaview!


**By the way, Katie is about 19 and James is around 24! I'm keeping their age gap the same as the show, so…yeah. Enjoy! :)**

Katie ran down the halls in the Palm Woods and was headed toward the elevators. Or at least she thought she was. Her eyes were so blurred up by the tears pouring out, she couldn't really tell. But she couldn't stop running. She had to get away from him.

Her wrist was throbbing with the worst pain she had ever felt, and she tried to choke back her sobs as she reached the elevators. Katie pushed the button to go up about a hundred times, but it wouldn't come fast enough. Finally it reached the lobby and she ran in.

It was around 9:00 pm, and she was slightly thankful for this. Nobody was wandering around at this time of night, so nobody saw her in this state.

She watched the numbers go by on the little screen and leaned against the wall of the elevator. She closed her eyes, but opened them back up very quickly. Every time she shut them, she could see the events that happened just about 30 minutes before way too clearly in her mind. More tears came as the doors opened, arriving at the floor she needed to get to. She ran to apartment 2J and burst through the front door.

No one was home; her mom was out on a date, the first one in a long while. Kendall was out with Jo while Logan was out with Camille. Carlos' dad was in town, so he was visiting him. And James was out on a date with a random girl that he met at the pool.

She went straight to the cupboard and took about 4 Advil to relieve the pain pulsing through her. Katie then went to the bright orange couch and sat down, with her head in one hand. She looked at her left wrist. It was slightly out of place and it hurt like hell. She held back a scream as she focused on the pain.

She tried to distract herself with something else, but her mind flew back to what happened earlier.

_"Katie, come on! We can't really be done!" Kyle exclaimed as Katie sighed. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I am. But I'm just not feeling it anymore. It was great at first, but I feel like we just don't..fit. We're not good together anymore." Kyle just shook his head and said, "You're being really stupid." She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry." She turned to leave, but then felt him pull at her wrist. Katie looked back at him and said, "Kyle, let go." "No." he stated simply. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip on her. "Stop. You're acting ridiculous. Let go." He just stood there, tightening his grip more and more by the second. She tried again to get away but failed. "Kyle, you're hurting me." He held a blank expression and said, "You don't get to decide when we're over. I do. And I say that you're still mine!" She started to panic and said, "Kyle, let go! You're scaring me. We can still be friends, but I stopped being yours a long time ago!" "NO!" he roared before he shoved her against the wall. She yelped in pain, but he didn't let go. "I love you, Katie!" he yelled as she struggled to get away. He kept yelling that over and over when she shouted, "I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEBODY ELSE!" He stopped and looked at her. She didn't know what had caused her to say that, but she started to get really scared at the way Kyle was staring at her. He then said, "You bitch. You were cheating on me, weren't you! You're a whore! I can't believe this!" She yelled, "No! I swear I didn't cheat on you! I-" He then interrupted her by yelling, "You're gonna pay, Katie Knight!" He then pressed his body into her more, causing her to yelp in pain again. "Kyle! Stop!" she shouted. But then he brought his mouth to her neck, nipping and biting it hardly. He continued this until there were bruises all over her neck, face, and jaw line. She whimpered and then he started pulling at her shirt. She realized what he was doing and started hitting him in any place that she could reach. "No!" she yelled. He got even angrier and squeezed her wrist as hard as he could. She heard a 'snap' and then screamed in pain. Kyle had broken it. Tears were flooding out of her eyes and he just laughed. While he was laughing, he had loosened his grip on her and she kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, and then looked up at her. She took advantage of this moment and punched him square in the face with her good hand. He fell to the floor, obviously knocked out. Katie ran out of there as fast as her feet could carry her._

Katie brought her knees to her chest and held them there with her good arm. She closed her eyes, taking in a few deep breaths.

Suddenly she could hear the jingling of keys. She froze up as the front door opened and James walked in. He looked up and their eyes met. He took one look at her and, seeing her current condition said, "Oh my god," before going over to the couch.

He stood in front of her as she looked up at him. His face held a look of shock and concern and worry all mixed together. Then she broke down completely. He sat down beside her and she leaned in to him. She sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed her back whispering things like, "It's going to be alright" and "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

After a few minutes of this she started to calm down and her breathing became steadier.

She looked up at him and mumbled, "Sorry."

He kissed her temple and said, "No problem."

He then lifted her off of his shoulder to get a better look at her. "Katie, what happened?" he asked in a soft voice.

She looked down, not meeting his gaze. Her lifted her chin up and asked again. Tears were brimming her eyes and her breath hitched.

"I'm ashamed to tell you." she said quietly.

"You know you can tell me anything."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I-it has to do with Kyle."

She looked at him again. He scanned her body with his eyes, seeing the bruises and red marks. Her shirt was ripped at the top and he noticed her holding her left wrist.

Suddenly James stopped breathing. "Katie, did Kyle... did he do this to you?" he asked in disbelief, pointing to her wounds.

She nodded and looked down, more tears falling out. James just stared at her. He couldn't believe this. How could anyone do this to Katie? To _his_ Katie?

"Tell me exactly what happened." he said softly but firmly.

She shook her head and he said, "Katie, I need to know what happened."

She looked into his eyes and he whispered, "Please."

She nodded and then told him everything. When she was done, he could hardly breathe as a giant knot formed in his stomach.

"Katie, I-I'm so sorry." he said in a shaky voice as he pulled her to him again.

Her head rested on his chest and he had his head on top of hers. He held her, never wanting to let go. How could he let this happen? He made a promise to himself that he would always protect her, no matter what.

He closed his eyes and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

Finally he opened his eyes again, which were full of rage and hatred. "I'm gonna kill him." He said through gritted teeth.

Katie looked up surprised. "No James. Don't do anything that you'll regret."

He looked into her eyes and said, "He hurt you. I'm not gonna let him get away with it. I'll kill him and I'll even confess to it. I don't care if I go to jail."

"But I _do_ care!" she exclaimed, pushing off of him and looking him straight in the eye. "You're not going to throw your career, your whole life away for me! I won't allow it."

His face softened and she added, "Plus, I'd miss you too much if you went away to prison."

He chuckled and said, "Fine, I won't kill him. But I _will_ get the other guys and our hockey sticks. Then we can all have a little chat with Kyle."

He said Kyle's name in disgust and Katie smiled. "Now that I'll agree to!"

He smiled and then kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Katie."

She raised her eyebrows and asked, "What for? You didn't hurt me."

He sighed and said, "No, I mean I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. If I would've known what he was doing to you…" he trailed off at the end.

She rolled her eyes and said, "James," she lifted his chin and their eyes met again. "Don't be silly. There was no way you could've known._ I_ didn't even know he was capable of doing that until after I said we should break up." James slightly smiled, although still unconvinced. She sighed and said, "Don't blame yourself. Please."

He looked up and nodded.

Katie then winced in pain. Apparently the Advil was already wearing off and her wrist was hurting more and more.

James noticed and said, "Come on. We have to get you to the hospital and get that taken care of." He pointed to her wrist and she nodded.

James stood and picked Katie up bridal style. She laughed and said, "James! It's my _hand_, not my foot. I'm very capable of walking!" He smiled and shook his head.

"Too bad. I'm going to make sure you're safe from now on, even if that means carrying you everywhere!"

She laughed again and leaned her head against his chest.

"Hey James?" she asked as soon as they reached the lobby.

"Hmm?"

She smiled and said, "Thanks. For everything."

He looked down at her and smiled, "Anytime."

They reached his car and he placed her in the passenger seat. Then they drove off to the hospital.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Katie looked around the small hospital room as she waited on a bed, James sitting in a chair right next to her.

The doctors had just taken an x-ray of her wrist and were waiting for the results. Katie played with the end of her shirt and James texted everyone and let them know what had happened. He didn't tell them everything, only that Katie might've broken her wrist and they were at the hospital.

He put away his phone and looked up at her. She looked down and smiled. "So, how was your date tonight? With…Trish, was it?"

James rolled his eyes and said, "A total bust. We had absolutely nothing in common."

Katie looked down and said, "Oh, sorry to hear that." Although for some reason she felt very happy inside.

"It's okay. She didn't mean anything to me anyways."

Katie smiled brightly inside just as the doctor came in. "Well, your x-rays came back. Your wrist is indeed broken, Miss Knight. The nurse will be in shortly to wrap it in a cast." He smiled warmly before exiting the room.

Katie sighed and said, "That's just perfect. That bastard broke my wrist!"

Then she remembered that she left Kyle unconscious in his apartment. She just shrugged and James said, "Well, at least it's not that bad. I mean, you'll only have to have a cast on 6 weeks tops. I'm gonna break every bone in Kyle's body."

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

James smiled and said, "Hey, promise me that I'll be the first one to sign your cast?"

She laughed and said, "I promise!"

It was quite for a moment before they heard a buzzing noise. James took out his phone, which was on vibrate, and read it. "Your mom, Jo, and Kendall are on their way. Carlos, Logan, and Camille are waiting back at the apartment." He explained, flipping it closed.

She nodded and then looked down. James noticed and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Katie, with her head still down, said, "I'm just…so embarrassed about what happened." She then looked back at James. "I mean, I learned about that kind of stuff happening to people when I was younger. I just never thought it would happen to me."

James smiled sadly before saying, "Katie, you don't have to feel embarrassed. You did absolutely nothing wrong." He then slid his hand into her good one. "Believe me." Katie smiled, knowing that she could totally trust him.

Just then the nurse came in, making James and Katie jump and look up at her. She looked at them with a raised eyebrow and said smiling, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Katie blushed and James rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling awkwardly. They let go of one another, although very reluctantly.

The nurse came and sat in front of Katie, carefully lifting her broken bone. Katie bit her lip, to keep from whimpering, so hard she swore she could taste blood. James put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Katie smiled at him, completely forgetting about the pain at the moment.

_~0~0~0~0~_

"Oh my god. I hope my baby is okay!" Ms. Knight said panicking.

Kendall, who was driving the car, patted his mom's shoulder and said, "Mom, I'm sure she's fine. James said that it wasn't too bad." Although he sounded a little unsure himself.

"Yeah, Katie is strong. She'll be alright." Jo said from the back seat.

Ms. Knight nodded, breathing deeply.

Finally they reached the hospital and parked the car. They ran inside to the front desk. Once the woman told them where Katie's room was, they went speeding down the hall. They eventually reached it just as the nurse was closing the door.

"Hi, I'm Kendall Knight. This is my mom and my girlfriend, Jo. How is Katie?" Kendall asked in a rushed voice.

"She's fine. She just has a broken wrist. I put the cast on and she should be out any minute." The nurse responded. They all breathed a sigh of relief. She walked away just as James came out of the hospital room.

"James! Where's Katie?" Ms. Knight asked.

"Oh, she's just calling a friend. I thought it would probably be a good idea to give her some privacy for that." He chuckled at the last part.

Ms. Knight finally calmed down enough to speak in full sentences.

It was about 2 minutes before Katie came out. As soon as she was out, she was engulfed in a hug from her mother. "Oh, honey! I was so worried about you!"

Katie just laughed and said, "Mom! I'm fine! But I won't be for long if you keep squeezing me like this!"

Ms. Knight let go and Katie smiled at her.

Then Kendall came up and pulled her into him. "Hey, baby sis. How're you feeling?"

Katie backed up and smiled at him too. "I'm good big brother."

Kendall smiled and then Jo came up and wrapped her arms around her. "Katie! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Katie laughed, "Hey Jo!" The three of them talked as Kendall pulled James to the side.

"Hey man. I just wanted to say thank you. You really helped my sister tonight."

James just smiled and said, "Don't mention it. I really care about her, and I don't want to see her hurt. You get what I mean, right?"

Kendall gave him a look, one that showed he was finally realizing something. He then smiled and nodded, clapping James on the back. James smiled brightly, before looking at Katie again.

_~0~0~0~0~_

"Hey, uh mom I'll see you at home." Katie said to Ms. Knight.

"Okay, sweetie." She kissed Katie's forehead before going back to Kendall and Jo across the parking lot.

Katie turned and walked toward James, who was waiting by the passenger's side.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled. Katie smiled too as he opened the car door for her.

The whole ride back was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. They both had a rough night, especially Katie. She stared out the window as he drove, but every now and then he would glance over at her.

She had been through a lot tonight, and he admired her for staying strong. He had always loved that about her. Come to think of it, he loved a lot of things about her. Her laugh. Her smile. Her hair. Her sense of humor. How much of a leader she was and how she always had an answer to every problem. She was strong spirited and determined. He thought she was beautiful beyond belief. He used to think of her just as Kendall's little sister. She had always been his Katie, but that had a whole new meaning now. After tonight, he saw her in a new light. He wanted to protect her, and he knew that she would always be safe in his arms. James realized then and there that…he was in love with Katie Knight.

They arrived back at the apartment at around 11:30 pm.

Kendall's car was already parked in the Palm Wood's parking lot.

James stopped the car and got out. He walked around it and opened Katie's door for her. She got out and immediately her eyes went to the three police cars by the main entrance. She gulped and James stared at her.

He leaned in closer until his lips were right next to her ear and whispered, "I'll be by your side throughout all of this. Trust me."

Katie looked at him and smiled. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in close. She breathed in his scent, Cuda man spray, and whispered, "Thank you." They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Let's do this." She said with a smile on her face.

_~0~0~0~0~_

It had been a long night. A bunch of questions and false accusations were thrown at Katie.

Apparently Kyle called the police and said that Katie attacked him. She had to hold James back from beating up Kyle, which was quite hard to do. She wasn't exactly the tallest person around and James was over six feet tall.

But soon the police arrested Kyle and took him away. Katie had the marks and a broken wrist to prove it, when Kyle had no evidence at all.

After they all left, everyone sat down and talked about what happened with Katie. They said they would be there for her, no matter what. She thanked them all, and eventually Jo and Camille went home and Ms. Knight went to bed.

Katie caught Carlos and said, "Hey, I'm sorry. I know how rarely your dad visits and I cut it short. I'm really sorry."

Carlos just smiled and hugged her. "Katie, it's okay. My dad was gonna leave tonight anyway. And besides, he was fine and you weren't. He totally understood."

She smiled at him and wished him and Logan a goodnight.

Kendall hugged her again and said, "I _am_ really glad you're okay, baby sis."

"I am too!" she laughed. "I love you big brother." Kendall smiled and they said their goodnights.

Finally Katie sat alone in the living room. She wondered where James was. He wasn't anywhere to be found. Apartment 2J had a great view of the pool, so Katie looked out. She then saw him standing by the water. She smiled, glad that she found him, and headed out.

Katie walked up behind him and said, "Hey stranger!"

He turned around and smiled, happy to see her. She walked up beside him and they both faced the pool.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked after a moment of silence.

He sighed, although very contently, and said, "To get a breath of fresh air. It's been a big night."

Katie then sang, _"We're gonna have a good time!"_ James laughed and Katie smiled.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping you would come out and find me." he said.

Katie turned to face him. "Really? Why?"

James turned to face her as well and said, "Because there's something I want to tell you."

Katie raised her eyebrows as James took a step closer. He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down, closing the space between them. Their lips finally met in the middle.

Katie was surprised at first, but eventually settled in to the kiss and responded to him. He took her arms and placed them around his neck. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

It was magic how well their lips moved against each other's. They were in total bliss, but eventually had to come back up for air.

James rested his forehead on hers and said, "Katie, you mean a lot to me. I was so scared tonight when I found you crying on the couch. Kyle could've hurt you in such a worse way. Although you're super strong and you totally kicked his ass!" Katie laughed at this. "But you need to know that I'm madly in love with you."

He looked deeply into her eyes. A tear silently slid down her cheek. Although for the first time that night it was a tear of joy.

She kissed him softly on the lips and then said, "You know, when Kyle was telling me he 'loved' me," she said that part sarcastically, "I yelled out that I was in love with somebody else. I didn't know why I did at the time, but now I think I know."

James chuckled and smiled, nodding to let her continue.

Katie smiled too. "James, I think I've been in love with you all along, I just didn't know it. I yelled that out because maybe my subconscious was telling me that. I knew something wasn't right with Kyle even before tonight. I just didn't know what. But now I know!" she exclaimed.

He smiled down at her. "You're so cute when you're excited." It was more of a voiced thought than direct statement.

She smiled and said, "James, I love you too."

He smiled brightly and hugged her. He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and then he put her down.

He kissed her passionately, in which she eagerly responded. They pulled apart again and stared into each other's eyes. Then he took her hand is his and they started walking back to the lobby.

"Wow, who would've thought that Kyle was the one to bring us together!" James laughed.

Katie laughed too and said, "Yeah, I guess you could call tonight a blessing in disguise."

**Well, what did you think?**

**Sorry about the language! But I figured that they are all older and how many adults don't cuss these days? XD**

**Please read&review! I'd love to know what you all think! Thanx! :D**

**P.S. I'm sure Kyle is NOT that bad in the show! I totally forget that episode that he's in it, so I just kinda made him to fit the story! :)**

**Also, I noticed that there aren't ANY Jatie videos on YouTube! :O I mean, I know there's a bit of an age difference, but people could use the newest season! And come on, if there are Sam/Spencer (iCarly) videos, I don't see why there aren't James/Katie vids! Spencer is like, ten years older than Sam! Haha I'm just saying, I WOULD if I could make videos, but to those of you who can, **_**I**_** would probably consider it! (See what I did there?) :P**


End file.
